


Before being alive

by Mepoe, Nylaysu



Series: Of spies and heroes and their shenanigans [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Part 1 of Of spies and heroes and their shenanigans, Phil Coulson's Cellist, Phil Coulson's Funeral, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Cellist - Freeform, character's sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylaysu/pseuds/Nylaysu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest part of the gathering was stoic, with some exceptions. After all, this was the funeral of a great man, Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before being alive

 

Hill handed the list to Fury, both of them were at the doors of the graveyard.

“I have sent the body to T.A.H.I.T.I. already, sir”

“Good, now we only have to wait ‘till the funeral is over and go there too” Fury announced “By the way what have you put in the casket?”

“A life-model decoy for the duration of the funeral and, as you ordered, the flash drive with the specifics on T.A.H.I.T.I.”

Fury nodded and started walking towards the place the ceremony would be held.

“Sir” said Hill “It is wise to have agent Zhu there? He is quite… himself.”

Fury turned towards her, jacket flapping.

“I have already spoken with him and he will behave… or else.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All the guests (minus Thor that had left for Asgard just the day before) were in front of the grave. Fury and some other important people (including Steve) had said some words and the casket was being lowered inside.

The greatest part of the gathering was stoic, some exceptions were a male Asiatic agent, who was crying uglily but quietly, Miss Nathan (Coulson’s girlfriend) was crying, inconsolable, Pepper had her face behind her hands and was sobbing, Tony had his fists closed tightly and Bruce was fidgeting.

And Agent May, Natasha and Clint were seemingly stoic like the rest but their eyes were glassed, they weren’t completely there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short, but necessary to fully comprehend 'Guess who is alive?' last chapter.


End file.
